


Another One's Trash...

by Aedriane



Series: /r/fanfiction Subreddit/Discord things [6]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, POV Second Person, Pizzaria SImulator, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedriane/pseuds/Aedriane
Summary: Some kids have no respect.Written for May's Drabble Night on the /r/fanfiction Discord server, with the prompt "Surprise Party".





	Another One's Trash...

"I thought kids were supposed to have imagination." You say lowly, shaking your head at the sad sight before you - well, sadder than usual. An overturned trash can, a frying pan, and a milk crate, all surrounded by sticks, googly eyes, and the remains of a giant foam finger. Approaching the mess, you kneel down to inspect the trash can and set it up, open side down. You notice a string attached to the bottom, as expected, but the other end holds nothing but the torn remains of a balloon. You sigh again.

"Let's get you a new face, friend."


End file.
